This invention relates to a construction for delivering a sample of a scent or fragrance, such as might be used as in insert in a magazine or incorporated into a leaflet, and to a method of making such a construction.
It is common to provide samples of scents, such as perfumes and colognes, in magazine inserts, on leaflets, charge card statements, and the like. The sample (a) is typically encapsulated between the facing portions (see FIG. 1) of a sampler, which comprises a base (b) and a flap (c) formed from the base by a single fold (d) in the base. The sampler is constructed so that lifting or otherwise releasing the flap releases the sample. As a result of this simple single fold construction, the flap is relatively easy to release, and is often inadvertently released in handling the magazine or leaflet containing the sampler. The release of these strong scents has given rise to a number of complaints about scent samplers, despite their valuable and beneficial function of providing inexpensive samples of scents.